


Whispers of love

by thespookyfiles



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pillow Talk, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookyfiles/pseuds/thespookyfiles
Summary: A fic that can take place in that short period of time between "All Things" and "Requiem", in which I wish we had seen more of their relationship.





	Whispers of love

They had promised each other to take baby steps, because they didn't want any of them to get hurt. They had been in love with each other for so many years, they had always communicated through their eyes, their gestures, but they never really talked about that.  
Then, they reached a point in which they couldn't deny it anymore, and some weeks before it had been Scully the one who took the chance, that night when she fell asleep on his leather couch, after their conversation about fate, about choices that led them to that moment.  
It was simply something inevitable, and deep down they both knew that sooner or later it would have ended up this way. They had established some rules the following day, because they couldn't allow people at work to know that they were more than just partners, more than just friends.  
But when they left work it wasn't easy to take their love slowly, they needed each other like every human being needs oxygen to breath and to live. They spent their time off either at his or at her place, enjoying each other's company, remembering, cuddling, making love. 

And here they were, in his messy bed that had just witnessed their union, two becoming one, kisses and heartbeats. She was always a bit embarrassed every time, so she always rolled on the other side of the bed, not facing him, and he always looked for physical contact, falling asleep spooned behind her. Not that she wasn't happy, she definitely was, it's just that she always felt so overwhelmed that she almost wanted to cry for the joy she was finally experiencing, such a powerful and incredible feeling that never in her life had she known. 

This time they didn't fall asleep soon, although they were both exhausted, and she was being totally distracted by the kisses he kept placing on her cheek, on her neck, on her bare shoulder, so falling asleep was really impossible. She was smiling, feeling her cheeks burn every time his lips touched her skin, blushing and caressing his arms, that surrounded her abdomen.  
Then, she heard his soft voice, almost whispering, in her ear: 

\- "Scully, can I ask you something?" He felt her body slightly tense in his arms.

\- "Yeah. Tell me." Was there something wrong?

-"Don't worry, it's ok, there's nothing wrong." She relaxed again, feeling again his lips on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

\- "I was just wondering how many times we saved each other's lives... and well, I'm thinking about that time when you saved me from the Bermuda Triangle." 

\- "Yeah, of course I remember, you kept talking about that 1939 ship when I came to you at the hospital that-  
He interrupted her:  
\- "Scully, I swear, I met the 1939 version of you and-" She was chuckling, and he couldn't help it but chuckle too. 

-"Well, that was not where I was trying to get. Uhm, do you remember what I said to you at the hospital?" 

-"Yeah... I- I remember it." 

-"Why did you go away like that?"

-"Mulder, how could I have taken you seriously? You were under the effect of painkillers and I kind of panicked, I- I didn't know how to react because I... I wasn't expecting that."

\- "But I meant every word that I said. I can assure you, it was not because of the painkillers. Otherwise, I wouldn't remember it. But now that you know... How would you react now if I said it?" He felt her rolling to his side, shifting in his arms, facing him while he moved a strand of hair behind her hear, caressing her cheek.

\- "Well... I don't know... Why don't you try again? You might have more luck this time, who knows..."  
Her eyes were darting from his green eyes to his plump, tempting lips. 

-"I love you, Scully." They were melted in an embrace, skin to skin, that he couldn't tell if the heart that felt pounding was his or hers. She was inches close to his lips, nuzzling his nose, whispering:  
\- "Oh, brother..." And then their lips met, savoring each other's love, a long standing agreement that only eyes and hands dared to seal, but never their words.  
And when they parted, she was almost crying, but she didn't care anymore.

-"I love you too, Mulder" 

She just let herself go.


End file.
